3 Years Later
by Lieutenant Twilight
Summary: A love story between Link and Midna based off of the most recent Zelda, Twilight Princess. It has a bit of language and some action along with it, but it's mainly about the love between Link and Midna.


**Part 1 – Link's Return**

Ganondorf sat on his throne, pondering over what he should do with Hyrule, when he saw a shadowy figure standing in the large doorway. The figure had a sword in hand and familiar greenish clothing. Ganondorf quickly knew exactly who is was and stood up from his throne. "Come forward!" Ganondorf ordered. No response was made, only silence. The figure slowly began to walk deeper into the throne room, with each step echoing throughout the entire hall, until he came within just a few feet of the throne. The man was in clear view. Ganondorf chuckled, "Just as I expected. Link, you are a foolish one." Ganondorf said as he paced back and forth across his pedestal. "I have grown more powerful since our last encounter." He tightened his hand into a tight fist and brought in front of his face. "This time, you shall not win."

Link looked up at Ganondorf's fiery eyes and stabbed his sword into the ground and crouched down onto one knew. "This is obviously a trap." Ganondorf thought, but Link showed no signs of a trick. The Dark Lord looked into Link's eyes and noticed a great change in the hero. There was a very great evil overtaking Link and Ganondorf knew he could, and will, use this to his advantage. "Rise Link." Ganondorf said and Link stood up. "To prove your loyalty to me, you must complete 1 task. You must travel to my hidden fortress and execute Zelda!" Link nodded his head and left the throne room.

**Part 2 – Midna's Thoughts**

Midna sat in her throne, looking back at the events that had happened 3 years ago. In her free time she would often look back on these events just to remind her that there is another world. One in which she shared a deep friendship with a hero, or maybe it was something more. Even after 3 years, Midna still longed to see her friend, but unfortunately she also knew that there was, and never will be, a way to get back to the world of light. She deeply sighed and started to aimlessly roam the castle halls. Eventually she came to the front entranceway of her castle and made her way to a ledge. She proceeded to lie down on her back and stare up into the blackness of the twilight, admiring every bit of its beautiful atmosphere. She had grown very fond of her home, but she still regretted destroying the Mirror of Twilight. She continuously stared into the sky for ten or fifteen minutes until she simply fell asleep. Even for a rock hard ground, it was still comfortable enough to sleep on.

She woke up an hour or two later in a daze and had forgotten what she was even doing or how she had even gotten to this spot. She stretched, yawned, leaned back on her hands, and looked around. She watched as her people chatted with each other and shopped around the many stores that had just opened. The scene reminded her of Hyrule Castle Town. She heaved another sigh and made her way back to her throne room. When she got there, she found a group of soldiers chatting with each other. "What are you doing here?" Midna asked, "Oh, nothing." A soldier replied. Midna shrugged and went to bed.

**Part 3 – Zelda's Doom**

Link arrived at Lake Hylia with his new evil character. He looked around for the old cannon he used to get fired out of. It was where he had first found it. He walked over to it and saw the crazy old man that ran it. "I need you to shoot me into the desert." Link said with a dark voice. "Oh it's you, heh heh, I haven't seen you in years." the old man said, "Okay, that'll be 10 rupees." Link paid him and got inside the cannon as the old man walked slowly to the controls. He grabbed the handle and did his tune, which had always annoyed Link.

Link hit the hot dirt hard on his face. He could tell that the cannon was old. He pushed up and dusted himself. He could see the fortress in the distance, but there was something different about it, several things actually. Ganondorf had fixed it up and now it looked almost exactly like his old castle. It was tall, dark, and had an evil illumination surrounding it. Link made his way to a Mokoblin camp. Luckily it was the middle of the night, so Link was well hidden. He took out his bow and attached his old Hawkeye to it. He shot all of the Mokoblins with perfect accuracy, hitting everyone straight in between the eyes killing them instantly. He mounted a board and smashed his way through wall and many waves of Mokoblins until reaching the fortress. Link recognized it as the prison where, a few years ago, he had discovered a world-switching mirror. Link entered through, what was clearly, the only entrance. He wasted no time fighting through the hordes of enemies and instead bolted his way through many flights of stairs until reaching the very top of the fortress where he found Zelda, chained up. His footsteps echoed throughout the rather large room as he walked toward the imprisoned princess. "Link!" Zelda exclaimed in surprise, "I never thought you'd find me. I even heard that you disappeared ever since…well you know." Link made his way directly in front of Zelda. Zelda stared into Link's eyes and noticed something different. "Wh…what's wrong with your eyes? They seem…evil." The moment Zelda finished the sentence; Link stabbed his sword into Zelda's gut with painstaking force. Zelda screamed at the sudden piercing as blood shot out of her mouth and stomach and stained Link's tunic. Zelda lifted her head as she got one last look at Hyrule's, once great, savior.

**Part 4 – The Daydream**

Midna awoke the next morning in her bed and went through her everyday morning routine. She stepped out onto the balcony to get a breath of the fresh twilight air and gaze at the beautiful sunrise. Morning in the twilight was more beautiful and refreshing then the princess herself. Midna perched her elbows on the railing and stared off into space. She started daydreaming about how it would've been if she had been wed to Link...

------

The citizens of the twilight gathered in Town Square to celebrate the marriage of their princess. Link and Midna stood atop a pedestal, holding each others hands. Midna, dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown, and Link, in a nice black tux which made him look very handsome. A priest stepped onto the pedestal and began his speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring together this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" He continued his preaching for, what seemed like, hours. "…Link, do you take Midna to be your bride, to love and to hold in her time of need?" Link stared into Midna's eyes and said, "No. I take her for much more, as my lover, my wife, and my best friend for all eternity." The priest proceeded to turn to Midna. "And Midna, do you take Link to be your husband?" Midna was quiet for a moment, but continued to say "I do." In the sweetest voice she had ever spoke in. The priest turned to Link, "You may now kiss the bride." Link and Midna stared at each other for a moment and then locked lips in a stunning scene of love.

------

Midna finally snapped out of it and found her advisor standing in the doorway. "My princess," he said as he bowed, "We need you right away."

**Part 5 – The Change of a Man**

Link returned to Ganondorf's castle with a grin representing his satisfaction in murdering the princess. He walked up the many stair sets until he made it to the throne. There sat Ganondorf with an evil smile on his face. Link walked forward to approach Ganondorf and knelt down. "So," Ganondorf said, "you killed her?" Link stood up and sheathed his sword. "Yes, my king. She is no more and Hyrule is under your control." Link said. Ganondorf stood up and shot Link with a dark ball of energy and a cloud of darkness surrounded him. When the cloud cleared, Link's appearance had changed dramatically. He now wore a black tunic, his hair was white, and on his side lay sheathed were two, short, dark swords which made for faster slices and dodges. "Come." Ganondorf ordered and Link walked closer to him and bent down onto one knee. The Dark Lord took out a sword and rested it on Link's shoulder. "I dub you my apprentice. Now rise." Ganondorf said as Link stood up. Ganondorf pointed to the ground next to him and Link stood in that spot. "Nothing can stop me now." Ganondorf thought.

**Part 6 – Twilight in Danger**

Midna charged through the halls following her advisor until they stepped into a small room. There knights and staff were gathered, discussing something that made no sense to the Twilight Princess. "What's going on?" Midna asked. One of the knights bowed and said, "There has been an attack on the town. Actually it's still happening." Midna gasped. She had never been in this type of situation before. Not once in her life. "Your orders?" Another knight asked. Midna had none, but she ended up saying, "Rally your troops and attack all at once." Midna knew that was wrong, and she felt sick to her stomach. She stepped out onto the balcony that she had, just recently, been on and looked into the town to find her people being slaughtered in every inhumane way imaginable. She couldn't bare to watch any longer. She turned around to leave, but she was surprised to see a rather tall man standing in her way. He chuckled evilly and slowly walked toward Midna. Midna backed away as fast as he was coming. He swished his hand is front of Midna and suddenly she disappeared. The man smiled and jumped off the balcony until he was near the ground. He easily floated himself safely to the ground.

**Part 7 – A Dream?**

Link sat up and stared at the wall, very confused and in a daze. "Was everything that just happened…was it a dream?" Link asked himself and sighed in relief. He got out of bed and put on his village clothes, then stepped outside and stretched a bit. He mounted Epona and rode off to the ranch to herd goats. The job was as easy as it had always been, but something had the goats acting strangely. Link had heard that animals could sense danger, but he didn't feel like anything was wrong. When he returned home he cooked a bit of meat for breakfast. There was a knock on the door and Link walked over to it and opened the door. There stood Colin holding a fishing rod. "Hi Link! I made another fishing rod for you! This one works a lot better than the other one I built. Well, see ya later!" Colin said as he ran off. Link wasn't able to make a reply from Colin's constant jabbering, but took the rod anyway. He lay on his bed and the memories started to come back to him. He started to remember how much he missed Midna. He always tried to keep her out of his mind to avoid going into depression, but when it got quiet, the thought of her forced its way into his mind. He quickly rose to his feet, but once again sat back down. He thought he could get back to Midna in the Twilight, but he knew that it could not happen. He continued to lie on his bed until he drifted off to sleep…

**Part 8 – Back to Hyrule**

Midna woke up on a grassy area, very dizzy from the recent trouble. She pushed herself up and saw something strange on her hands. Green markings were lined about her body and she felt somewhat smaller. Her hands were tiny and she felt like her head was closer to the ground than it should be. She walked over to a puddle that happened to be next to her and realized that she had reverted to her Impish form. She gasped and looked around for Hyrule Castle. She saw what appeared to be the top of it in the distance. She looked around for anyone who could see her and saw a Bulbin riding a boar. She dove into the shadow of a nearby tree to find the perfect moment to strike. Eventually, the Bulbin was facing the opposite direction, and Midna came out and shot it with twilit energy, making it fall right off and die soon after. Midna mounted the boar and rode it to the castle. Eventually she made her way to the West entrance and dismounted the boar and set it free. She went into the castle, staying out of sight by diving across the shadows of the many people until she got to the main castle where Zelda was. She came out of a guards shadow and hypnotized him into a deep sleep. She then flew herself to the top of the castle to Zelda's room and knocked on the door. Zelda opened the door and couldn't see anyone. She was about to shut the door until she heard a familiar voice that said, "Down here." Zelda looked down and saw the imp. "Midna?!" Zelda exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here? I always thought that you could never come back!" Midna gave Zelda a funny look and replied, "Nice to see you too. Now listen, I need your help. The Twilight has been invaded by a group of evil men. The leader, I suspect, is the one who transported me here." Zelda listened in surprise and replied, "I'm sorry Midna, but there's not much I can do. Hyrule cannot know of the Twilight and Link and I are the only ones in Hyrule who do know, and I haven't seen Link in 3 years." Midna knew what she must do, so she left Zelda's castle and headed for Ordon.

**Part 9 – Twilight Princess**

Link woke up in fright, as he had just had his evil dream again. This dream was recurring for months now, but it still frightened Link. There was another knock at his door. Link almost didn't answer it, but his mind said that it was important. He got up and opened the door. He was happier than he'd ever been when he saw, "MIDNA?!!!" Link said with the utmost surprise. He snatched her right off the ground and clenched her very close to him for a long time before realizing that she came for a reason. He let her down and she asked him, "Link, it's nice to see you." Link smiled. "I need your help. You are the only one who I can go to, and you are the only one, besides Zelda, who knows about the Twilight. Evil has invaded my kingdom and I need you to help me defeat it." Link was taken aback by the news, but agreed to help faster than lightning strikes. "Okay, I'll help. What do we need to do?" Link asked. "It's not going to be simple." Midna said, "There are no more Twilight portals in Hyrule and I destroyed the mirror" Link still wondered why. ", so we'll need to find another way to get to the Twilight." Both Link and Midna didn't know what that way was, but they were going to find out. Midna's face lit up as she shouted out, "Link, do you still know that Golden Wolf?" Link looked at Midna and answered with a simple, "Yes, why?" Midna smiled and replied, "There's an old Twilight myth that 10 years after Twilight overtakes Hyrule, a special portal will open in a prison. You do know what that prison is, right?" Link smiled and said, "The Arbiter's Grounds! So we simply ask him to play the Ocarina of Time to warp us 10 years into the future!" Midna somersaulted onto Link's shoulder and said, "Okay then, lets go." as Link took off from his house.

**Part 10 – Searching for Gold**

Link and Midna were trudging through Faron Woods as Midna thought, "We're finally back together." At the same time, Link was thinking about how he could even find the Golden Wolf, better known as the Hero of Time. Eventually they made it to Hyrule Field. Link looked up and Midna and asked, "Where did your helmet go?" Midna looked at Link and responded, "Ganondorf crushed it, remember?" as she dove into Link's shadow. Link stared at his shadow for a moment and started making his way to Kakariko's Graveyard. The graveyard seemed like an ideal place to search for a spirit. When they arrived at Kakariko, it seemed to be deserted. Barnes Bomb Shop was run down and the old Malo Mart wasn't standing anymore. Link saw Renado's house and entered it. It was still standing, but it appeared as though Renado had left Kakariko. His house was completely empty. Link decided that he had seen enough and headed to the graveyard. Unfortunately, the spirit wasn't there, but one thing caught Link's eyes: a new grave. Link walked over to the headstone and read it silently. "Here lies Renado, a good man killed before his time." Link was shocked at what the grave said, but decided to leave it alone and headed for Lake Hylia.

When he arrived, he noticed a big difference in the lake. It was completely dry. Midna came up from Link's shadow, "Hey, what happened?" she asked, "I don't remember the lake like this." She floated over to the beach and looked around, signaling Link to come over. When Link got to the spot, Midna flew right back into his shadow. Link spotted the doorway to the Lakebed Temple and made his way over to it. Since the entrance was made about twelve feet off the ground, Link had to carefully hop off the cliff and catch himself on the ledge. Link succeeded after a couple of tries and got into the temple. When he made it to the center, he found all of the Zora's hauled into the temple. He walked up to a random Zora and asked, "Hello, do you know where Ralis is?" the Zora pointed where the stairs used to be. Link walked over to it. He was, however, stopped by a few guards. "Stop." Ralis said from behind, "Who are you human?" Link stared at Ralis. He had gotten taller. "Ralis, you don't remember me?" Link asked as Ralis scratched his head in confusion and curiosity. "It's me, Link." Ralis stared at him. He stood up and said, "Hey, it is you!" as he shook Link's hand. "I haven't seen you in a very long time. Meet my wife." Ralis guided Link to where his wife sat. Link looked at her and commented, "She's very pretty." At that moment, Midna jumped out from Link's shadow and leaned on his shoulder, "You've never said that to me." She said with a hint of jealousy. Link smiled as Midna dove back into his shadow. Link turned to Ralis, "What happened?" he asked. Ralis frowned in anger and simply replied, "Ganondorf." Link widened his eyes, "He's back?!" Link said. Ralis led Link to a secure area. "Just do me one favor Link." Ralis said, "Kill him." Link nodded and took his leave.

When Link got back to the surface, Midna once again hopped out of Link's shadow. "So what's next? Death Mountain?" Midna asked. "Yes." Link answered. Midna sat on his shoulder while he ran to Death Mountain. "So uh…do you think I'm pretty?" Midna asked. Link smiled and replied, "Of course. You're more beautiful than anything I've ever seen." Midna blushed and giggled a bit as she jumped back into Link's shadow. When they arrived at Death Mountain, a Goron stopped him momentarily. "Hello brother!" the Goron said cheerfully. "Hello." Link replied as he made his way to the top of the mountain. The Goron leaders were having a conference until they spotted Link. "Link!" Gor Coron said, "What are you doing here?" "I am looking for someone." Link responded. "I see. Well good luck." Gor Coron said. Link thanked him and moved on to Hyrule Castle.

Link arrived at Hyrule Castle Town, only to find strange happenings. Dark clouds were hovering over the castle and the town was completely deserted. Both Link and Midna knew why and made their way to the castle. Link was surprised to find no enemies there to attack him. When he entered the castle, no traps were waiting for him. He finally made it to Ganon's throne room. Ganondorf stood up and said, "Come forward." Link slowly walked deeper into the room with his footsteps echoing throughout. Link came within just a few feet of the throne as Ganondorf laughed, "Just as I expected. Link, you are a foolish one." Ganondorf said as he paced back and forth, "I have grown more powerful since our last encounter." Ganondorf clenched his hand into a tight fist and brought it in front of him, "This time you shall not win." Link had recognized those words from his recurring dream, only this time he promised not to go evil. Midna jumped out of Link's shadow and faced Ganondorf with extreme anger. Ganondorf smiled evilly at her and chuckled, "You really think that you can harm me, foolish tiny imp?" Ganondorf said as he turned to Link, "Let's see how you do without your little friend." Ganondorf brought Midna toward him and punched her away, knocking out her fang. Midna moaned in pain as she slowly drifted into an unconscious state. Link watched in horror of what Ganondorf did to her. Ganondorf walked over to her body and pulled out his sword, redy to deal the finishing blow. He lunged downward until Link jumped in the way. Link had slit Ganondorf's throat as Ganondorf cut Link's leg completely off. "That was…a cheap shot." Ganondorf muttered with his last breath. Link dragged himself over to Midna's unconscious body and clenched it to him tightly. He wrapped his heavily bleeding leg stump in cloth, already dizzy from severe blood loss. Link eventually drifted into unconsciousness as well.

**Part 11 – Spirit in a Prison**

When Midna woke up, she saw Link lying on the ground. She felt his chest and felt no pulse, then his neck…still no pulse. She quickly turned from sorrow to anger, as she knew that he died saving her life. Something else caught her eye as well. She looked over and saw the bloody corpse of Ganondorf. She laid her head on Link for at least ten minutes until an idea popped into her head. She remembered how Zelda brought her back to life, so maybe she could do the same for Link. "Wait a minute." Midna thought, "I have magic!" She looked at Link and concentrated. Her hands started to sparkle with magic. She waved her hands over the area where Link's leg used to be and his leg began to materialize back to his body. Midna proceeded to take Link's head and kissed him with a magical kiss of life. His body glowed brightly as he slowly woke up. He sat up quickly and spat up a bit of blood. He wiped his mouth off and looked at Midna. She smiled at him and stood up. Link did the same and asked, "What just happened?" Midna sat on Link's shoulder, "I think you won." She replied. Link looked at her and exited the castle. When they made it to Hyrule Field, Midna asked Link if he knew where he was going. He replied, "The Arbiters Grounds." Midna nodded and jumped into Link's shadow as Link played a leaf to call down a large bird. He mounted it and flew off to the desert. "This is surprisingly easy." Link thought to himself. It took a few hours for the bird to make it to the desert and Link actually fell asleep during the trip. It was nighttime when they got to the desert. Link was wide awake. He signaled the bird to land and dismounted it. Once he spotted the prison, he sprinted toward it until he made his way to a Bulbin camp. He couldn't see any snipers, so he pulled out his sword and killed them all. The camp was relatively small, so there weren't that many. Link mounted a board and smashed his way through the Bulbin forces until he made it to the front entranceway. He dismounted the boar and climbed the staircase to the front doorway. "Midna," Link called, "can you transform me into a wolf?" Midna jumped out of his shadow and handed him the crystal. He turned into the wolf and Midna got on his back. "Why did you do that?" Midna asked. "It's easier for me to maneuver through the quicksand as a wolf." Link replied telepathically as he ran through the sand with speed. When he made it to the main area, he transformed back into a human. There he saw the Golden Wolf's spirit on the stairs, looking up. Link walked over to his side and stared at him. "I remember this place." The spirit exclaimed, "So, what is it that you need?" Link was silent, but soon replied, "I need you to play the Ocarina of Time." The spirit looked at Link, "I didn't think you knew." He said. "The evidence came together." Link replied, "So can you do it?" The spirit took out a blue ocarina and said, "I'm a bit rusty, but I can try. What do you need to do?" Link stared at the ocarina and replied, "I need to go seven years into the future." The spirit raised the ocarina and put it to his mouth. "That's easy." The spirit commented as he played an old tune that Link seemed to recognize from songs passed down through the townsfolk. He quickly dematerialized and went up into the sky.

**Part 12 – Darkness Surrounds Us**

When Link's body materialized, he did not recognize any of Hyrule. The sky was a deep dark blue and twilit creatures roamed everywhere. The ground was black and all of the trees and other plants were either shriveled or gone completely. There were even fires coming from Ordon, Kakariko, and the Hyrule Castle. Midna came up from Link's shadow and shouted, "What the fuck happened?!" Link stared at Midna and thought, "Whoa." A group of friendly Humans and Twili walked up to Link and begged, "Hero, please help us." Link looked at them and replied, "Of course. This is my home." Midna turned to them and repeated, "What happened?" The group looked and Midna, "…….It is too horrible to talk about." A Twili told her. "Just tell me where to go." Link told the Twili. The man pointed to a castle that was days away from their current position. Link started off to the castle. "Wait," said a female Twili, "I can help you." She said. "How is that?" Link asked her, "and who are you?" She looked at him and replied, "I am Cortana and I am extremely well trained in the arts of magic and archery." Link nodded and said, "Come along then." Cortana smiled and began to follow Link. By the time night fell, Link, Midna, and Cortana were less than a quarter of the way there. They settled down in a makeshift camp for the night. Link started a campfire and they all sat around it. "So Cortana," Link said as she looked up at him, "How long have you been training your skills?" She looked into the campfire. "Eight years today. Excessive training had turned me into a tough woman. I am very powerful in both archery and magic. I can shoot anything between the eyes from a few miles away." She said in a bragging voice. Link looked at her. "I can train you with a sword." He offered. "Maybe some other time." She replied. "Well, goodnight." Cortana laid down as Midna walked over to Link, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and went to sleep. "I'll keep watch." Link thought, as he was barely tired.

……..

Midna sat up and yawned. It was morning now, yet she was still sleepy. Cortana was gone. Midna looked around and spotted a hill where Cortana sat. Midna walked up the hill and met with her. "How was your sleep?" Cortana asked. "Could have been better." Midna replied. "Well, with the nights getting shorter and the days getting longer, don't expect to get too much sleep." Cortana said. Midna stood up and shot a bit of magic at some far away ground. When the dust cleared, a target stood there. "Show me what you can do." Midna said. "So you can do magic?" Cortana asked. "Yes. All princesses can." Midna replied. "You're a princess?" Cortana asked with surprise. "Yes. In fact, I used to be your princess. Unfortunately, it ended 7 years ago, and now I'm here to get it back." Midna said. "P…Princess Midna?!" Cortana said.

Link sat up and looked around. Neither Midna nor Cortana were there. Link jumped up and grabbed his sword from a nearby tree. He looked around until he spotted two dark figures on a hill. He quickly ran up the hill, sword at the ready, and was about to swing until he identified the figures as Midna and Cortana. He sheathed he sword and sat down on Midna's right side, put his arm behind her neck, and rested his hand on her left shoulder. She smiled at him and they watched Cortana as she shot perfect bull's-eyes for every arrow she shot. "Impressive aim." Link commented. Cortana turned around, "Oh, hi Link." She said. "How do you know my name?" Link asked. "Everyone knows your name here." Cortana replied. "Why is that?" Link asked. "Simple. Heroes are never forgotten." Cortana answered. "There's no such thing as a hero. I'm nothing more than a warrior, fighting for what he thinks is right." Link said. "No. You're more than a warrior, you are a hero. You saved both the twilight and the light and you've still managed to keep your skills through seven years." Cortana argued. "Call me what you like, but I'll always only see myself as another soldier on the front lines." Link said. Cortana frowned and began to shoot the target again. "That's enough." Midna said, "You've shown me your skills and I agree that you can be a powerful ally." Cortana nodded and put her bow on her back. "Shall I make breakfast?" Link asked. "Sure." Midna replied. Link stood up and went into the woods to hunt for meat. Midna and Cortana started to make their way to the camp. "I never believed that you were actually gone. You really have changed in the past seven years." Cortana said. "It's not my fault. It's ihis/i fault." Midna replied. "You were my idol." Cortana said, "When you disappeared, the Twilight was overrun with monsters and my friends and family were turned into those monsters. I helped so I could get my revenge." Midna glanced at Cortana then looked down at the floor below as she walked. When they got to the camp, they found Link roasted nuts over the fire. "I found some Baba nuts." Link said, "I've always wondered how they tasted."

After everyone had finished breakfast, Link stood up and picked up his sword. "Well, shouldn't we get going?" He said. Both Midna and Cortana nodded and Midna floated over to Link. "Are you really sure we can trust this girl?" Midna whispered to Link. "Not exactly, but we really have no choice. She's the only one who knows the exact lay of the land, for the future Twilight, and she knows exactly where to go from here." Link replied, still in a whisper. "I suppose your right. Eeeheehee! Oh that's why I love you." Midna said. "Say what?" Link quickly replied. "Erm…nothing never mind." Midna said. "Hey. Are you two lovebirds just going to stand there all day or are we going to get a move on?" Cortana interrupted. Midna looked at her annoyed. Cortana disregarded it and walked toward the castle, which was still pretty far away.

**Part 13 – The Attack**

It was nighttime again. About half way to the castle, Midna was sleeping in Link's arms as he walked and leading them was Cortana. "Let's settle here." Cortana suggested and sat down. After an hour of talking with each other, Link and Cortana heard rustling in the bushes. "It's nothing." Cortana said. Just after that sentence, some Twili guards ambushed the three, waking Midna up in the process. Sharp silver swords were at the throats of both Link and Cortana. Another guard came behind Midna and cuffed her hands behind her back. The leader of the group walked up to the three. "You are under arrest." He said. "Under what charges?!" Cortana asked angrily. "The crime of plotting against the king." The leader answered.

Later in a prison cell, the three are listening to their punishment. "You are hereby sentenced to execution by the guillotine." The guard announced as he left. Cortana backed into the wall and sat down against it. "I can't believe it." Cortana said, "After all our progress, we're just going to be killed." Link walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "We're not going to die. I'll find a way to escape." He said. He walked over to the prison bars and clung onto them. Midna came over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Link could see her eyes watering, which made him even more determined to save them all. Suddenly, his eyes were blazing like fire. Power consumed his flesh as he drew his sword. He slashed at the bars with intense speed and power. The final blow, a jump strike, finished with a large explosion. When the purple fog cleared, Link was panting heavily and staring at the ground. Midna and Cortana stared at Link with their jaws hanging down. Link stared at the Master Sword, which was glowing with immense power. "What was that?" Link thought, "It's as if the Master Sword has adopted a strange new power. Perhaps I could use this to my advantage." Midna coughed, "Umm…shall we go?" she said. "Oh yeah, right." Link replied. Everyone walked out of the cell and made their way to the guards break room. It seemed that they didn't hear all the noise, regardless of how loud it really was. Cortana, Midna, and Link flattened themselves against the wall. Link peeked over the corner, making sure that his body and most of his head were securely hidden. Some guards were sleeping while the rest were playing cards. "Okay, they're distracted." Link said, "We need to sneak quietly to the front door." The door was around the corner on the far left, but most of the guards were close on the right. Midna tossed the Twilight Crystal that Zant had "given" them to Link and he transformed into his wolf form. Midna mounted him and told him to, "Just run." Cortana readied herself to run as well. Link took off through the halls with Cortana following close behind. The guards quickly got up and chased them. Right before the three got to the door; a guard swiped Midna off of Link's back and shut the door when he and Cortana got out. Midna grabbed the crystal right before she was captured, so Link changed back into a human. He tried to open the door, but the guards had securely locked it. "No…" Link said as he banged on the door, "No!" He began to tear up. Cortana walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "You love her, don't you." She said. Link sighed, "Yes." He said, "We've been through so much. I just couldn't stand to lose her." Cortana felt sympathetic for him, "Then I will do everything in my power to save her." She promised. Link smiled, "Thank you." He said.

**Part 14 – Rescue Mission…and a Sacrifice**

Cortana pulled out a bow, arrow, and some rope. She attached the rope to the arrow and shot it into the window as a means of scaling the wall and infiltrating the prison. "Be careful when you climb. The slightest twitch could make you fall and make us lose our chance of saving her." She said. Link nodded and grabbed onto the rope. He began to climb slowly with Cortana leading. Cortana made it to the top and jumped through the window. She held onto the rope to make sure it didn't fall out. Link made it up and jumped through as well. A map was nailed against the wall. Cortana walked over to it and searched for the room Midna would be in. "If they just captured her trying to escape, then they should be about ready to execute her. Right here should be right." She said as she pointed to a room labeled "Execution Area." Link drew his sword and readied it. "No." Cortana said. "Why not?" Link asked. "Too loud. We need absolute silence, so we need to use our archery skills now." Cortana replied. Link sheathed his sword and pulled out his bow and quiver full of a hundred arrows. "I'll lead now. I have more experience with stealth and archery techniques." Link said. Cortana nodded and followed behind him. He came back up to the break room. Only a few guards were there, so Link decided to take them on. "Step out and aim your shots carefully. Don't waste arrows, so aim for the head." He said. They both sidestepped out into the hallway and shot perfect shots into the guards' foreheads. They all fell in a pool of each others blood as Link and Cortana made their way into the Execution Room.

When they entered the room they saw Midna on a guillotine, just about to be executed, and most of the guards packed into the one room. "This is where I use my sword." Link commented as he pulled out the Master Sword. The guards surrounded him as Cortana stood back trying to get a good shot at someone's head. Link was crowded by the guards, but the new power seemed to kick in. He slashed and killed every guard but one within the blink of an eye. The last guard that remained was the executioner. He saw Link and dropped the blade with the simple pull of a rope. "SHINK!" was the sound the blade made as it cut into the flesh. Midna fell onto the ground….she was surprised that she was alive. She looked over at Link to see him in shock. She looked back at the guillotine to see blood all over and around it. Cortana was cut in half at the waist. She was breathing heavily and blood was leaking from her mouth. Link ran over to her as she lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Link beheaded the executioner with the Master Sword and tended to Cortana. "Link… Princess…" Cortana said, "Stay alive." She coughed. "Why did you do that?" Midna asked. "I promised Link…that I would do everything in my power…to save you. That power includes sacrifice." Cortana replied. "I never said I wanted you to die!" Link said. "That doesn't matter. Your love for her is much more important than me. Love is the greatest of all emotions, and I could not let you lose it." Cortana replied, "Just watch out for each other…and more importantly, win." Her eyes slowly closed as she became cold, still, and lifeless. Link carried her body outside for a proper burial. He dug a hole in the ground, dropped her in it, and said, "Goodbye." "We'll avenge her Link." Midna said, "She died for me, so we'll get her revenge. Now we need to focus on getting to the castle and saving both of our worlds." Link nodded and started to walk with Midna in the direction of the castle.

**Part 15 – Goddesses Help Me…Literally**

It was once again night time. Even though the prison business delayed their progress a bit, they'd still managed to get about 3/4ths of the way there. "Link, you've been through enough today. Let's settle down for tonight." Midna said. "Okay. I suppose we should get rest if we are to fight the "king" of Twilight tomorrow." Link replied as he lay down on the ground. When Midna fell asleep, Link laid there staring at her as she slept. "Goddesses have mercy on you Midna." Link said quietly, "This world isn't good enough for you." He put his arm under her head as a pillow and stared up at the sky. "Why me?" He thought, "Why did I have to be the one that the Goddesses chose? After all my hard work for Hyrule, the only thing I got in return was a goodbye from my sweet love. Even if I did get back to her, I still do not understand why it was me. I only know of one good thing that came out of this, and that is the woman that is by my side right now." He once again began to stare at Midna, loving every moment of it. "We chose you because your fate demanded it." Said a female voice, which seemed to come from no where. "Who's there?" Link said, trying his best not to wake Midna. "It is I, hero, the Goddess Nayru." The woman said. This time the voice came from Link's right. He looked over and saw a spirit with blue clothes and blue hair. "Why did my fate demand it?" Link asked her. "All of your ancestors have played this role of hero, and this time it was your turn." She replied." "Why was Midna put in my life?" Link asked. "We, actually, did not know if your paths would cross." Said another female voice, this time from behind Link. Link turned around to see another spirit in the same garments as Nayru, only in red with red hair. "I am Din." She said. "What about Ganondorf? How long has he fought my ancestors?" Link asked. "It has always been the same Ganondorf, even if he fought different Link's." a third female voice said, now on Link's left, "Every Link in the timeline has defeated Ganondorf and sent him to the Spirit Realm. His power always gets him out though." Link turned to his left and saw yet another woman with green hair and green garments. "You must be Farore." Link said. Farore nodded. "We are going to grant you 3 abilities, hero." Din said. "The power of breathing underwater." Nayru said. "The power to control nature." Farore said. "And the power to resist fire." Din finished. The three Goddesses put their hands over Link's head and magical dust flowed down onto him. His body rapidly changed color between blue, green, and red. When the power was inside him, the Goddesses had disappeared. "Learn to use these powers and you shall be as powerful as us." Said the fading voice of Nayru. "I will." Link replied. He walked back to where Midna was and laid down beside her. He sighed, "I don't care how different we are, I love you." He said before falling asleep.

**Chapter 16 – Blackthorne**

It was morning now and Midna had gotten up to cook a bit of breakfast before fighting the king. As Link woke up, he noticed Midna roasting some fish over a fire. She smiled at him, "Breakfast's almost ready." "I didn't know you could cook." Link said. "You never gave me a chance." Midna replied. "…Sorry." Link said. "Don't worry, now you'll get to taste the cooking of a true twilight meal." Midna replied and laughed. Link smiled at her as she laid the roasted fish in his hands. It smelled great, so he took a bite out of it. "You really are a great chef." Link said. Midna giggled a bit and bit a piece off of her fish.

…..

Breakfast was about over, Link finished off his fish as did Midna. Link walked over to a tree behind Midna and looked at her, smiling. He snuck up behind her, picked her up, and set her on his shoulder. She laughed joyfully and the two made their way to the Twilight Castle. "Something's strange." Link said as he and Midna got to the castle. "No monsters; no traps. What's going on?" Midna got off of Link's shoulder and floated in front of him instead. She pushed the door open and went through with Link following close behind. Blades suddenly came out of the walls and sliced Midna's arms. She screamed in pain and held onto the deep cuts as blood ran down her arms. As fast as he possibly could, Link pulled out a couple of white cloths and tied them around her wounds. "Are you okay?" He asked her, panicking. "It'll take some time to heal, but I guess I'm okay." Midna replied. Link got angry at the Twilight King. He would pay for hurting her. How he will pay. Link took Midna and put her back on his shoulder. "It'll be safer if you stay up there." Link said. Midna nodded as the two of them went into the main corridor, where a simply staircase led straight to the king. A Twilight Messenger came up to Link and raised its arm. Link positioned a defensive stance. "Link, wait." Midna said, "I don't think it's attacking. I think it wants to help." Just as Midna predicted, the Messenger waved its arm as a way of saying, "Follow me." The two followed it as it led them into the King's throne room. "Are you ready for this?" Midna asked. Link nodded as the Messenger opened the door. It stepped to the side and let the hero in. Link set Midna down by the doorway and approached the Twilight King. He stood up off his throne and stared Link in the eyes. "I've been waiting for you, Hero." He said, "I am Blackthorne, Son of King Zant!" Midna came up to Link, "When did Zant have a child?" She asked. Link shrugged his shoulders and put up his defensive stance. Blackthorne shot a ray of dark magic at… "Midna!!!" Link said as his love was shot to the ground. Electric shocks crackled around her body and Link got really angry. Once again, power began to consume his mind. His sword lit up with purple mist and Link charged at Blackthorne at lightning-fast speed. He slashed violently at the Twilight King until purple smoke covered the scene. All that was heard was the slashes of the Master Sword and the shrill screams of Blackthorne. By the time the smoke cleared. Link was looking upon the dead body of his adversary as his boots drowned in Twili blood. He walked away from the body to tend to Midna. She was doing fine, but one thing had them both interested. The Twilight Messenger was starting to reform back into its original form: A Twili. The Twili was familiar, a woman, and her voice was familiar too. She laughed as her identity was revealed. "Hi Link!" She said, "Surprised to see me?" Link stood there breathless. "How are you still alive?" Midna asked. "Funny story. Apparently, ever dead Twili is brought back as a Messenger, and if the messenger is cured, then the Twili is brought back to its regular form." She replied. Link hugged her with one arm. "Welcome back, Cortana." He said as they stepped outside to find all of the Twilight Messengers reverting back to normal. Cortana kissed Link on the cheek and giggled. With their jobs done, Link and Midna went back to their own time.

For some reason, they went back a bit too far back and ended up in the Mirror Chamber, 3 years behind their original time. Midna reverted back to her true form and peeked around the corner. She saw the scene at the Mirror Chamber that had happened after Link defeated Ganondorf. Midna telepathically told her past self, "Don't break the mirror. You'll regret it." That being said, the Golden Wolf corrected his mistake and sent the two back to their original time. When they got back, they were in Ordon. Link and Midna went to Link's house. As they got in, Midna stood by the door with a sad look on her face. "I guess this is goodbye." She said shedding a tear. "Midna, wait. I have to say this. We've been through a lot, and I love you!" Link replied as he held Midna's hand and got on his knees, "Would you please marry me?" Midna looked at Link, and then smiled. "Of course I will!" Midna said with extreme happiness. Link got up and smiled at her as the two closed in on each other and kissed.

**The End**


End file.
